


Rainy day

by TheColorWeWish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pizza, rainy day, really more of a drabble, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorWeWish/pseuds/TheColorWeWish
Summary: Preston had had a long week. Preston had another long week ahead of him. Preston was very, very tired.Max had had an okay week. Max hopefully had another okay week ahead of him. Max was tired because Preston was tired, and because it was raining outside.This was a recipe for one lazy, useless weekend.





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> I literally posted a full-fledged fic last night, but I was craving more.

Max had only been home for a few minutes when Preston stormed in, throwing himself onto the couch with a loud groan and burying his face in the pillow. Max sipped his coffee and peered over at his fiancé with an uninterested expression. This was a regular occurrence in their apartment.

“Do you want me to order a pizza?” Max finally asked, coffee cup drained and Preston looking lifeless. Preston nodded after a few seconds of internal debate, and Max dialed the number. This was also a regular occurrence in their apartment.

Max made another pot of coffee for himself and started the tea kettle for Preston while placing the order, and went to answer the door when the pizza delivery girl eventually arrived. All the while, Preston continued to lie there on the couch, whimpering quietly when the teapot started screaming to let them know the water was ready.

Once everything was prepared, pizza on paper plates, drinks in mugs, Max set it all down on the coffee table and sat down on the floor in front of Preston.

“Preston.” He poked his cheek.

“Urg.” Preston’s face twitched, but the rest of his body refused to move. Max poked his cheek again.

“Your tea’s gonna get cold.” No move.

“I’m gonna eat all the pizza.” _That_ got a reaction. Preston sat up with a sigh, hair tousled, and reached for his plate. They sat in silence, both enjoying their slices and listening to the downpour outside. Max finished first, and went back to the kitchen to grab another piece.

Once they were both full and properly caffeinated, Max moved to sit on the couch next to Preston, burying his head in his neck and connecting their fingers.

“I wish you didn’t have to work so hard.” He grumbled, placing a light kiss on Preston’s collarbone.

Preston sighed. “You and me both. Just one more month though, and I’ll finally be done with it all. We’ll go on vacation. Somewhere exotic.” He yawned and squeezed Max’s hand.

“Can we clean all this up whenever we wake up tomorrow?”

Max nodded, wordlessly standing and leading Preston to their bedroom, both of them toeing off their shoes on the way. They fell asleep to the sound of rain, still in their work clothes, teeth unbrushed, makeup smudged, both dreaming of golden beaches and tropical drinks. Someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried to write this with a sleepy sort of tone, so I hope that came through. I cross posted this on tumblr @thecolorwewish. Comments and kudos are more than welcome.


End file.
